With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and have come into wide use. Particularly, various display apparatuses, such as, a television (TV), a mobile phone, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or the like, are widely used in many households.
As the use of the display apparatuses has increased, there are growing user needs for more various functions. Accordingly, manufacturers have made greater efforts for satisfying the user needs, and products with new functions are being released one after another.
With the new functions, functions executed in a display apparatus are becoming more diverse. Particularly, the display apparatus may decode a received image, reconstruct the image, analyzes a characteristics of the reconstructed image, perform an image-processing operation, for example, noise reduction, an improvement operation of detail, contrast, and color, or gamma, and display the image.
However, such conventional processing method is performed based on supposition without information on an original image, thereby causing many differences as compared with the original image.
Further, the display apparatus does not receive any information on an image quality characteristic intended in a generating process of the image, and thus, may process the image quality according to a preset instruction of each display apparatus. Accordingly, the image may be distorted or emphasized excessively.